


et doucement, s'apprivoiser

by chonaku



Series: sous le toit du Mystery (S)hack [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Affection, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan s'attache de plus en plus aux jumeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	et doucement, s'apprivoiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts), [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Le vieux Stan a accepté avec réserve de s’occuper des gamins. Il s’est dit que la main d’œuvre gratuite ne se refuse pas, que Soos pourrait servir de baby-sitter, le cas échéant ou qu’il peut toujours les renvoyer au New Jersey s’ils sont ingérables.   
Cela lui prit quelques semaines pour constater les dégâts : c’est encore pire que prévu. Ils s’attirent des ennuis. Il nie le surnaturel pour les protéger avec autant de force qu’il met à arnaquer les imbéciles qui viennent au Mystery Shack. Cela ne les empêche pas d’y être plonger jusqu’au cou. Mabel est une furie de joie et de paillette, un tourbillon qu’il ne se lasse pas de regarder. Il voit Dipper comme un miroir, sa propre détermination et une intelligence à faire pâlir tous les adultes de Gravity Fall, un moucheron bien trop curieux et assoiffé de savoir et de reconnaissance. Parfois, Stan se voit en lui, souvent, il voit un autre et son cœur se fait lourd. Les jumeaux passent plus leur temps ensemble que séparés, formant une équipe unique et unie et c’est tout ce qu’il a craint de voir. Leurs disputes ne durent jamais très longtemps, c’est ce qui compte et il leur fait confiance pour ne pas changer. Ce qui l’inquiète, c’est le monde qui a absorbé complètement son frère, ce sont les menaces surnaturelles qui rodent et que les jumeaux n’évitent pas. C’est l’idée de plus en plus oppressante qu’il pourrait les perdre, au fur et à mesure qu’ils deviennent ses jumeaux, sa Mabel et son Dipper.


End file.
